<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wistful, yet undeserving. by PotatoTrash0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731989">wistful, yet undeserving.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoTrash0/pseuds/PotatoTrash0'>PotatoTrash0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Canonical Character Death, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Dead Komaeda Nagito, Dead Nanami Chiaki, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, POV Hinata Hajime, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Post-Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, seriously this isn’t happy i’m sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoTrash0/pseuds/PotatoTrash0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he still thought about them.</p>
<p>Despite how long it had been, despite how many years had passed since he and the other survivors had woken up, Hinata still remembered his moments with the two so vividly.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Hinata never really got over his lovers’ deaths.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wistful, yet undeserving.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU where Hinata, Chiaki, and Komaeda were all dating during the NWP, and those who died in the killing game never woke up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes he still thought about them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the dead of the night, when the only thing on the island to accompany him was the distant, grating sound of waves crashing on the shore, Nanami and Komaeda would meet him as he drifted into a world that flickered between reality and sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite how long it had been, despite how many years had passed since he and the other survivors had woken up, Hinata still remembered his moments with the two so vividly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He still remembered how Nanami’s fingers flew across her controllers, mashing buttons and triggers to create chains of combos that he could never keep up with when they were playing together.</p>
<p>He still remembered how Komaeda’s voice sounded in his ears when they read side by side, soft with a pleasant rasp, relaxing enough to nearly lull him to sleep every time.</p>
<p>He still remembered how they always felt like the Sun and Moon to his Earth, and how their hands fit perfectly in his like they were the missing puzzle pieces he needed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He used to spend so long staring at them, so long taking comfort in their presence. It was like everything was okay with them, if only for a little bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now, with them stuck in the Neo World Program, he was all alone...wasn’t he?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Screwing his eyes shut and clutching a hair clip and a skull chain to his chest, he can almost pretend that they’re there with him, holding him close like they used to.</p>
<p>But in the back of his mind, a monotone voice that’s all too familiar reminds him that they’re gone.</p>
<p>Nanami Chiaki and Komaeda Nagito are gone, stuck in a coma because of a simulation that he corrupted of his own free will. Nothing could change that, even if he tried every trick in the book to get them back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were truly, irrevocably gone.</p>
<p>And he had only himself to blame.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Writing this made me :( but knowing me I’m gonna end up writing that scrapped idea where Hinata went batshit and killed like 10 people</p>
<p>As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated 👉👈</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>